Shingen Takeda
Shingen Takeda (武田信玄) is the master strategist of the Takeda clan and Kenshin's rival. He is also known by his historical nickname, the Tiger of Kai. He is a thorough study of the influential Sun Tzu and adopted Fūrinkazan as his army's insignia. His son is Katsuyori, who leads the Takeda after his father's death. In the first game, he is 45 years old. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Shingen is a cynical yet intelligent leader who is an expert of the art of war. He is an idol of sorts for Yukimura. Although he is often seen being assassinated by Hanzō in other characters' scenarios, Shingen lives in his story to subdue the Hojo forces and quells Nobunaga's upstart at Nagashino. In his upper path ending, he defeats the demon king and rebuilds the land with his men and Kenshin. His story in Samurai Warriors 2 remains the relatively the same except Sakon joins his ranks. He is also jollier than his previous incarnation and makes several jokes on the battlefield. One of his dying quotes suggests that he idolizes Sima Yi which is put into the spotlight again in the second Warriors Orochi. In his story, he defeats Ieyasu at Mikatagahara and feigns his death to catch Nobunaga off guard at Nagashino. He has one last showdown with Kenshin at Kawanakajima before they become fast friends. His dream mode is an extension of his story mode where Kenshin and him proceed to conquer the remaining parts of the land. Left only with Kyushu, they join forces to defeat the Shimazu clan. Warriors Orochi Kessen Shingen and his massive army appear as an optional foe in the third Kessen. When he is defeated, he dies while he is covered by the Takeda flag (later parodied in Samurai Warriors 2). If the players don't choose to fight him, Nobunaga will receive a report of Shingen dying due to illness. Character Information Quotes *"You fought well!" *"The people are your castle, your ramparts, your moat. Protect them, and they shall protect you." *"It matters not how many men you throw at me! I will fell them all!" :"And what if I threw kittens at you, Tadakatsu? Would you kill them, too?" :~~ Shingen facing Honda at Mikatagahara; SW 2 *"You two struggle with each other like fire and water. But fire and water can accomplish great things when they work together. If only you would unite your talents... You could boil your enemies like meat tossed into a scalding stew." :"Never! Honor and dishonor can never work together!" :"And I'll never get along with that imbecile! I refuse!" ::"Blast! I was hoping to use that metaphor to get you two to make my lunch." ::~~Shingen, Kanetsugu, Masamune; SW2 Empires *"My battle with fate ends this day... Hide my death for three or four years... Bolster the defenses of our land... Nobunaga Oda is not the fool we thought and yet his time will come. He will weaken. That is the time you must head to the capital. Let the Takeda banner fly... free." :~~ Shingen on his death bed; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Development Designers wanted Shingen to wield his weapon to add variety and to also popularize the historical incident where Shingen fended off his rival with his war fan. To emphasize Shingen's cunning and reliance on strategy, they also added the extra element of his sword being chained to his hilt in the first game. Like Kenshin, his design also resembles various statues made in his image. His revamp for the second game keeps these ideas and alters them to make him the "grappler character" for the game. Although it is hard to see, the Takeda family crest also adorns his back. Weapons Historical Information Takeda Shingen was born Takeda Tarō (Katsuchiyo), but was later given the formal name of Takeda Harunobu. This name change was authorized by Ashikaga Yoshiharu, the 12th Ashikaga Shogun. In 1559, his name was changed again (this time by his own will) to the well-known Takeda Shingen. Shin is the contemporary Chinese pronunciation of the character nobu, which means "believe"; gen means "black", the color of intelligence and truth in Buddhism. Shingen is sometimes referred to as "The Tiger of Kai" for his martial prowess on the battlefield. His primary rival, Uesugi Kenshin, was often called "The Dragon of Echigo" or also "The Tiger of Echigo Province". In Chinese mythology, the dragon and the tiger have always been bitter rivals who try to defeat one another, but they always fight to a draw. Gallery Image:Shingen-kessenIII.jpg|Shingen in Kessen III. Image:Shingen-nobunagaambition.jpg|Shingen in Nobunaga's Ambition. Category:Samurai Warriors 1 Characters